You're sister's a magic one
by Quinn Nishio
Summary: UPDATE: I'm planing on continuing this story as soon as I can. My word doc is messed up and it has my next part in it. Haruhi has to take her little sister to school one day. But what is she doing to the host club? It's funny...Haruhi's a girls name but she's pretended to be a boy. Haruki's a boys name but she like girly Haruhi.


It's around 8:30 p.m. Wednesday evening in the Fujioka home. Haruhi and I are sitting eating dinner hoping for Dad to come home. (He might not but that's okay) I lean my head on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruki- Haruhi I don't think he's coming tonight.

She nodded and we start to clean up.

After were done it was already late, 10:24. Wow time sure does fly huh?

Haruki- Haruhi you wanna go to bed now?

Haruhi- *yawn* Yeah.

We pulled down our bed from the wall, and got in. (Yeah we share a bed, so what)

Haruki- *yawn* Good night Haruhi...

Haruhi- Good night Haruki...

She wrapped her arms around me protectively, after a couple of minutes I fell asleep.

Hi my name is Haruki Fujioka. I have a twin sister named Haruhi, she's the older one, she goes to Ouran Academy, a school for rich kids. I go to Miazoua Academy, a school for smart rich kids. Not that Haruhi's not smart; she didn't apply for the scholarship there. It kinda far but we go at 9:00 a.m. and leave at 12:30 p.m., also we get random days off. Like Friday, we get to stay home then. But Haruhi doesn't. It's hard not seeing Haruhi till she gets home. Were about as close as twins get. Really close. Our dad thinks it's cute but everyone else thinks it's just weird. Well I'm not gonna tell you about school, mostly boys left and right telling me how pretty I am, or how smart I am or confessions of undying love boring stuff. The uniforms are cute though, a blue mini skirt and white button up with a red bow tie. I'm not a tom boy like my sister; I'm what you may call a "girly girl" but we're still very close despite our conflicting personalities. Anyway when Haruhi got home the next day I let her do her homework and I read, till about 6:30 then made dinner. I was finishing up when Haruhi was done, so I set the table and she sat down.

Haruki- You hungry?

She nodded and I put a bowl down in front of her. Then the door flew open and Dad walked (strutted) in.

Haruhi and I- Welcome home Dad, are you hungry?

He closed the door and sat down with us.

Dad- Yes thank you girls.

He looked at me, I had on brown shorts and a light green mid drifter with spaghetti straps, also my short brown hair had a brad on the side. The he looked at Haruhi, she had on a big, blue T shirt and boy's khaki shorts. He then hugged Haruhi.

Dad- Why can't you dress girly just once for Daddy!

I laughed and looked down.

Haruki- *clap* Thank you for the food.

I picked up my bowl.

Haruki- Cus that's just not Haruhi Dad...

Haruhi- Haruki?

Haruki- I like Haruhi just the way she is...so don't ask her to change...Kay!

I smiled really big. Dad smiled and laughed.

Dad- I know, I know you're right but still. Haruki you don't have school tomorrow right?

He picked up his bowl and started to eat and so did Haruhi.

Haruki- Hai.

Dad- Haruhi could you take Haruki to school with you tomorrow?

Haruhi- Is that even allowed?

Dad- Yes I asked Mrs. Suoh and he said it was fine!

Haruki- You know I can take care of myself, right?

Dad- I know but I don't want you staying by yourself all day, you always have Haruhi here with you. And I thought you'd like going with your sister to school.

We smiled.

Haruhi and I- Okay Dad...

Dad- Oh thank you girls! Well Daddy's gotta get up early tomorrow so I'm going to bed! Good night girls!

He kissed us both on the forehead.

Haruhi and I- Night Dad.

I wonder what Ouran is like? Rich kids, I know how to deal with but, maybe these will be different. I crawled into bed with Haruhi and fell asleep.

~Next Day~

What to wear, what to wear? I know...okay white and green striped three quarter inch sleeved shirt, black mini skirt, green flats, perfect.

After I was done I sat in a chair in front of our mirror and Haruhi came in, in her boy's uniform, she'd look so cute it the girl uniform but if she doesn't like it she doesn't have too. She picked up the hair brush and did the little braid thingy I like to wear on the side and when she was done she took me in the living room.

Haruhi- Okay so some of the friends I have at Ouran are a bit odd.

Haruki- How so?

Haruhi- Okay so you can't really talk to the twins…or Tamaki and Kyouya's scary, but everyone else you should be fine...

Haruki- Tamaki and the twins are a no-no and Kyouya's scary, got it.

I gave her a thumbs up. After that we went to catch the bus. I'm kind sleepy, I leaned my head on Haruhi's shoulder and the old lady next to us looked up.

Lady- Oh what a nice couple...

Haruki- Oh no ma'am this is my twin sister.

She looked at me funny so I just played it off. When the bus stopped where we needed to get off Haruhi tried to wake me up.

Haruhi- Haruki...come on, let's go.

Haruki- Okay Onee- chan.

I grabbed her hand as we got off the bus I was awake and ready to go! We walked inside and up some stairs and were making our way down a long hallway full of teens, most of which were looking at us. I was walking like a child, swinging my arms and looking at the floor with my tongue out so I could walk in a straight line. We went into a class room and a set of twins, with auburn hair and amber eyes got up and walked over, they circled me. One looked at me and I could see a bit of jealousy in his eyes.

Twin- So who's this girl Haruhi she sure looks a lot like you.

Haruki- Ah, I'm Haruki Fujioka nice to meet you.

Twins- FUJIOKA?

Everyone in the class looked at me.

Haruki- ...Yeah, I'm Haruhi's twin sister.

Everyone- SISTER?

Haruhi and I- *blink, blink* Yeah.

Everyone was looking at us. The twin grabbed me and ran. All the sudden everything seemed slow-mo. My arms were extended to Haruhi, as if I were trying to grab her.

Haruki- Haaaruuuhiiii...!

Even my speech had seemed to slow down. Haruhi was running after me but everything seemed so slow.

Haruhi- Haaaaaruuuukiiiii...!

Then everything sped up and we were gone.

Haruhi- I...I lost her within 8 minutes of being here...

The twin that looked at me jealously put me down and other knocked on a door. I looked at the sign above it.

Haruki- Why are we in the second year hallway.

Jelly twin- You'll see.

Other twin- It'll be fun.

A boy with light brown hair opened the door.

Boy- May I help you?

Twins- Host Club Business.

He opened the door and let us in. Host Club...wait are these the twins I wasn't supposed to talk to?

Jelly twin- Hey Tono...

Other twin- Look what we got.

They pushed me in front of a tall blond guy with purple eyes. Quite attractive.

Haruki- H-Hi there.

He stood up, both hand on the desk.

Guy- Is this...HARUHI?

Haruki- Close, I'm her twin sister Haruki.

Guy- Sis...ter?

Haruki- Yep, What's your name?

Guy- Tamaki Suoh pleases to meet you.

He grabbed my hand and gave me a rose. Man the first three people I talked to were the ones I wasn't supposed to talk too. I turned and faced the twins.

Haruki- I never got you two's names.

Jelly twin- Hikaru...

Other twin- ...And Kaoru...

Twins- ...Were the Hitachiin twins.

Haruki- Oh, you don't say?

They laughed a little and a tall extremely sexy guy with black hair, eyes and glasses walk up behind Suoh-kun. He gave me a weird look.

Guy- Haruhi?

Haruki- Nope.

Hikaru- This is her twin sister...

Kaoru- ...Haruki.

Guy- I didn't know she had a sister.

Suoh-kun- But...Mommy...YOU'RE SAPOSE TO KNOW EVERYTHING!

Haruki- Psssh...Mommy?

Mommy- Keep calm Tamaki, I don't know everything.

Suoh-kun seemed to turn to stone and crumble. "Mommy" stuck out his hand for me to shake.

Mommy- I'm Kyouya Ootori, nice to meet you.

He doesn't seem scary. I took his hand.

Haruki- Haruki Fujioka, nice to meet you too, Ootori-kun.

Twins- Well we gotta get back to class, bye.

They both ran out the door...fast.

Haruki- And they were my ride back to 1-A.

Suoh-kun- Well my dear I know of a strong, attractive young man who'd love to take you back down to the first years.

He winked.

Ootori- Please, allow me to show you the way.

Haruki- Ah, Thank you Ootori-kun.

Suoh-kun froze and sat in the corner...it looked so dark over there.

Haruki- Uh...Suoh-kun.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he glanced up.

Haruki- ...I'll see you later...Suoh-kun.

I then left with Ootori-kun.

Tamaki- She's so cute...

Ootori wasn't saying anything.

Haruki- Ootori-kun?

Ootori- Yes?

Haruki- Are you and Suoh-kun dating?

He laughed a little.

Ootori- No, No, He's just an idiot.

Haruki- How does Haruhi do this every day?

Ootori- *laughs* I'm not sure how I do it either.

Haruki- Hm, well it seems like you treat him well.

We came up on Haruhi's class room and Haruhi was sitting on the floor hugging her legs the twins standing talking to her. Kaoru looked up and back down and pointed to me, Haruhi turned around, tears in her eyes. She should up and ran into my arms.

Haruki- Haru...hi?

Haruhi- Thank goodness you're okay!

Haruki- Haruhi...I'm sorry Haruhi.

All the girl's in the class squealed, making me look up from Haruhi.

Twins- Kawaii!

Haruhi and I- What?

I looked to Ootori-kun; he was the faintest shade of red. He pushed up his glasses.

Kyouya- I-I must be getting back to class.

I let go of Haruhi and walked to Ootori.

Haruki- Ah, thank you again Ootori-kun.

I closed my eyes and blushed a bit. I'm not gonna lie Kyouya Ootori was very sexy. He pushed up his glasses again and left. I walked back to Haruhi and she wrapped her arms around me.

Haruhi- Neeh, Haruki, Kyouya Sempai liiiikes you.

Haruki- H-Haruhi?

Twins- It was kinda obvious; he was all red and hung on every word you said.

Haruki- Y-You three don't know what you're talking about.

Haruhi- Suuuure

FF to After Class

Hikaru- Gosh Haruki...

Kaoru- ...You didn't have to ask us all the hard questions.

Haruki- Yuus, Yus I did.

(The teacher gave Haruki a book filled with questions that were a 3rd year level to ask to the class)

We were walking to the oh so famous Host Club. I wonder what it's like. We came to some big pink double doors. I opened the door and a bright light and rose petal exploded in my face. I saw Ootori and Suoh-kun, and two other students' one looked a little mean and the other looked like a child.

Haruki- What...The...Heck?

Twins- What?

Haruki- This, it all seems so odd.

Suoh- And what's so odd about it?

Haruhi and I- Where to start.

Suoh turned white and melted in the corner.

Haruki- S-Suoh-kun?

Haruhi- Don't worry he does that all the time.

The smaller of the two other boys ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

Little one- HI! WOW YOU'RE SO PERTTY! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HARU-CHAN! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka!

Haruki- Hello, thank you, I'm her twin sister, Haruki Fujioka please to meet you.

Honey- Wow I didn't know Haru-chan had a sister!

Hikaru- No one did, it's like...

Kaoru- ...She didn't want us to know.

Ootori- Maybe she didn't.

Suoh- WHAT! HARUHI! You were gonna tell us right? It just didn't come up right?

Haruhi- Sorry Sempai.

Suoh broke into a million pieces and went to mope in the corner of the room again. I started laughing pretty loudly and everyone looked at me.

Haruhi- Haruki?

Haruki- Y-You never told me you had a friend just like dad.

Suoh jumped up and hugged me.

Suoh- See I knew I was like a daddy! And not just like any daddy Haruhi and Haruki's daddy!

Haruhi- Tamaki...let go of her.

Haruki- *hugs him back* Nah Haruhi, I'm fine I like hugs.

All of them looked at me with a slight blush.

Haruki- Neh, Onee-chan, Are there people coming to the club today?

Haruhi- I...I don't know...Ask Kyouya Sempai.

Haruki- Okay

I skipped over to him. He was writing in a black book.

Haruki- Ootoooori-kun. Are there guests coming today?

Ootori- No not today.

Haruki- Awww...I wanted to see if Haruhi had any luck with the ladies. *sits down next to him* What ch' writin'?

Kyouya- Nothing you need to know.

Haruki- . ~

Ootori- Fine.

He showed me a picture of a stick figure, with a big arrow pointing to it that said Tamaki, falling off a cliff into some sharp rocks.

Haruki- *laughs* If he sees that he'll cry.

Ootori- You know him so well already.

Haruki- If it was anyone else they'd be upset too, it's not just Tamaki.

Ootori- Well would you be upset?

Haruki- Well yeah, I would. Do you have any others?

Ootori- Tons, that's all I right it this book.

Haruki- My god...are there any of Haruhi?

Ootori- Just one.

Haruki- Can I see it?

Ootori- Will you tell her?

Haruki- Nope.

Ootori- Then sure.

He flipped back a couple of pages and showed me a picture of a stick figure with an arrow pointing to it that said Haruhi, tied up on some railroad tracks with a train coming.

Haruki- *laughs* Ootori-kun this is so childish.

Ootori- I know but it's better than actually doing it.

We both laughed.

~Haruhi POV~

Kyouya Sempai is laughing and showing my sister his black book. What hell did she do to him! I went over to Tamaki.

Haruki- Tamaki Sempai you need to see this!

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where I was. The twins now watching in confusion.

Haruhi- Have you ever seen Kyouya like that?

Tamaki- N-No...What'd she do to him! Is your sister magic!

Hikaru- That's so cool!

Kaoru- You have a magic sister?

Haruhi- *sweat drop* She's not magical; …she just brings out the best in people.

Tamaki- So that's how Kyouya wants to act but choses not too?

Haruhi- I guess so, when I'm around her I act strangely.

Hikaru- Oh like how you burst into tears this morning when we came back without her?

Kaoru- That was out of character.

Tamaki- *pulls Haruhi into a hug* You two doppelgangers made my little girl cry?

I just let him hug me; I didn't really care...He smells like chocolate and colon. I closed my eyes and inhaled without thinking. I opened them and he along with everyone in the room was staring at me.

Haruhi- What?

~Haruki's POV~

Haruki- Oh I get it! *points to them* Haruhi and Suoh-kun are dating!

The twin started laughing so hard that they fall down and were now on the floor. Tamaki and Haruhi had jumped apart and were both blushing. Haninozuka was wide eyes and smiling on the other boy's shoulders. I've got talk to him next. Ootori was drawing in his book I looked over and it was two stick figures kissing and one had an arrow where he was writing Haru by hadn't finished and the other wasn't labeled. I laughed and looked back at Haruhi.

Haruki- Wa...Was I wrong?

Haruhi- *higher pitched voice then her normal* Y-Yeah...

Haruki- Oh...Sorry Haruhi...

Haruhi- *same voice* It's cool.

I went back to Ootori-kun.

Haruki- Ootoooooori-kun?

Ootori- Yes?

Haruki- Can I call you Kyouya?

Kyouya- You may call me whatever you like.

Haruki- Even Captain Black Book?

Kyouya- *chuckles* If you like.

Haruki- Okay thanks.

Okay time of operation talk to the scary guy. I walk up to him as he was staring out a window.

Haruki- H-Hello...I didn't get to introduce myself to you...I'm Haruki Fujioka. Please to meet you.

He smirked and ruffed my hair.

Guy- I'm Takashi Morinozuka, it's lovey to meet you as well.

I smiled up at him.

~Haruhi's POV~

Haruhi- She's done it to Mori Sempai as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and Tamaki looked at Haruki and Mori.

Tamaki- I don't see anything weird about that.

Haruhi- He's smiling and showing other emotions too some besides Honey Sempai.

Honey- Yeah Takashi doesn't do that lot. Only with me, Chika, Satoshi and there little pet.

He shoved another whole piece of cake in his mouth.

I nodded and looked back at them. Holy Crap Mori laughed! Not that small chuckle but a full on laugh! Honey's eyes widen and he walked over to them.

~Haruki's POV~

I laughed as well. It was silly for me to think Takashi was scary. At this point we were sitting on the window sill. Haninozuka walked up to us.

Haninozuka- Takashi and you sleep?

Takashi- ...Nope I'm fine.

Haninozuka- Are you sure?

Takashi nodded. I looked at them confused by this little conversation.

Haruki- Haninozuka-kun Why don't you stay and chat for a little.

He nodded and stood with us.

Haninozuka- P-Please...call me Honey.

I nodded with a smile as Takashi should up.

Takashi- I'll be back in a minute.

I nodded up at him and looked back too Honey.

~Haruhi's POV~

I watched Mori Sempai walk towards us and stopped him.

Haruhi- Mori Sempai are you feeling alright?

He nodded with no expression.

Mori- Hn, fine.

He walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Hikaru- You're sister is magic!

Kaoru- What should we do!

Both- She hasn't talked with us yet! Maybe we should hide!

The twins ran around like idiots and Tamaki stumbled around the room trying to make sense of things. I looked back to Haruki and Honey. She patted his head and he crawled up into her lap and turned his face so I could see it. He was beat red and frowning. She rubbed his back and smiled down at him, I couldn't tell what they were saying though. I froze staring them and the twins grabbed me and Tamaki and ran into the closet room.

Both- Everyone be quite!

~Haruki's POV~

Haruki- its okay Honey.

He nodded and pushed his face into my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed his back. How could anyone not love the small 3rd year? I looked around and everyone was gone.

Haruki- That's odd Honey did you see where everyone went?

He looked around.

Honey- That's weird maybe we should look for them.

I nodded and picked him up with me and we looked around.

Haruki- Onee-chan? Suoh-kun? Hitachiin-kun's? Where'd you go?

I looked to the closet in the room. She's in there. I know she is. I set Honey down and knocked on the door.

Haruki- Onee-chan...I know you're in there.

Hikaru- Good job Haruhi!

Kaoru- She found us!

Tamaki- Don't yell at my daughter!

Haruhi- Sempai get off me!

I stepped back and watched them fall out on top of each other, letting out a small laugh.

Haruki- Suoh-kun, could I talk to you for a minute?

Suoh- Wh-What? S-S-Su-Sure.

He got up and we walked to the other side of the room and sat on the big pink sofa.

Haruki- So soft...

I leans my head sideways against it and closed my eyes.

Haruki- Don't you think so...Suoh-kun?

His face was completely flushed when I opened my eyes and I let out a small giggle.

~Haruhi's POV~

I stared at Tamaki and Haruki chatting. How could she change him in anyway? All the sudden his goofy smile disappeared and he ran his fingers threw his hair with a sigh. Hikaru, Kaoru and I watch as he became serious in the blink of an eye. The hell he's almost never serious! What are they talking about? I'd go and check but...that'd be rude, right? I looked to the twins who were dumb struck and back too Tamaki and my sister. Tamaki smiled with what looked like a blush on his face...m-maybe he like Haruki more than me now...

~Haruki's POV~

Haruki- Well Tamaki if you love her you should tell her.

I looked back at him with a blush and a smile.

Haruki- Okay?

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

Tamaki- Okay. As long as you support me the whole way.

Haruki- It's a deal.

He stood up and winked at me.

Tamaki- You're not as cute as her but you're pretty darn close.

I laughed a little.

Haruki- I know.

Haruhi ran up and grabbed me pulling me into the closet from earlier and turned on the light.

Haruhi- This may sound like the stupidest idea ever, but we're sisters, not just sister's not just sister's twin sisters, and you'd tell me anything right?

I blinked my already widen eyes a few times.

Haruki- Hai...

She took a deep breath and looked at me.

Haruhi- Are you magic?

I couldn't stop myself from laugh as I answered.

Haruki- What?

Haruhi- Are you magic?

Haruki- No...Even if I was you'd be that first person I'd tell Haruhi.

She looked down and blushed.

Haruhi- O-Okay then…

Haruki- Why would you ask such a silly question? That's not like you.

Haruhi- I...you...got the guys to act differently than I've ever seen them. Kyouya was laughing and being nice, he even showed you he book.

I laughed a little remembering what was inside.

Haruhi- You got Mori to actually laugh.

Haruki- Who's Mori?

Haruhi- The tall guy.

Haruki- ...Well that clears it right up...all of them are tall Haruhi. Do you mean Takashi?

She nodded.

Haruki- He said too call him Takashi.

Haruhi- That's another thing he only lets Honey, Chika and Satoshi that.

Haruki- I have no idea who the last two people are.

Haruhi- Honey and Mori's younger brothers.

Haruki- Kawaii! I wanna met them!

Haruhi- Later. You got Honey to blush and not act all cutesy in front of you.

Haruki- He's adorable; he doesn't need to act cute for people to think so.

Haruhi- He also sat in your lap and hugged you, not a glomp but a hug.

Haruki- He needed one. What was I supposed to do?

Haruhi- You got Tamaki to not act like an idiot for more than a sentence.

Haruki- We were talking about something serious.

I looked down and blushed.

Haruhi- Haruki...do you like him?

Haruki- What? No. No, no, no, no you got it all wrong. He doesn't like me like that either.

She nodded and looked down.

Haruhi- I've never seen them act like that...and Hikaru and Kaoru said-

Haruki- Oi! I've been meaning to talk to them!

I ran out of the small room and the twins.

Haruki- Hitachiin-kun's I need to ask you something.

They looked at me a bit scared but nodded.

Haruki- Why'd you leave me up in the 2nd year hall? I'd be so lost if Kyouya had taken me back.

~Haruhi's POV~

I watched as she spoke to the twins. All of the sudden they were bowing before her. What...the? I don't know what it is she does too people but it's weird. She walked back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Haruhi- What were Hikaru and Kaoru doing just now?

Haruki- Begging for my forgiveness.

I looked at her and tried to play off the odd things that were going down.

~Haruki's POV~

Tamaki- Haruki, may I speak to you for a minute?

Haruki- Of course. Be right back Onee-chan.

I poked her nose and walked with Tamaki down the hall into an empty room.

Haruki- What is it Tamaki?

Tamaki- I need your help I don't know if I can do this.

I playfully slapped him.

Haruki- Get a hold of yourself! Do you love her?

Tamaki- Yeah...

I grabbed his shoulders.

Haruki- Do you wanna hold her?

He blushed lightly and looked down with a small smile.

Tamaki- Yes...

I got a bit closer to his face.

Haruki- Please her?

He completely flushed.

Tamaki- Y-Yes...

Haruki- Then you've got to do this. Trust me Tamaki she likes you too.

He smiled and patted me on the head. But the smile soon disappeared and he got a scared look.

Tamaki- H-H-How?

Haruki- Pretend I'm her.

Tamaki- What?

Haruki- Act like I'm her for a minute and practice what you're going to say.

Tamaki- O-Okay...

~Kyouya's POV~ ((ohhh new one ^w^))

I walked down the hallway doing who knows what. That girl was all I could think about since this morning. I heard Tamaki and her voice in a doorway, stopped and peeked through.

Tamaki- H-Haruki...

((He hears Haruki but he's really saying Haruhi.))

Haruki- Yeah Sempai?

Tamaki- Haruki...I've been meaning to tell you this...for a long time now.

He took her hands and closed his eyes. I frowned but kept watching.

Haruki- W-What is it Sempai...?

Tamaki- Haruki...I...I love you. More then you'll ever know. Please Haruki...love me too.

Haruki- S-Sempai...this is so sudden I...

Tamaki- Please Haruki.

He leaned closer to her. I felt something in my throat drop to my stomach. What an awful feeling.

Haruki- Sempai...I...Yes.

Tamaki looked up and saw me, shit.

Tamaki- Kyouya?

Haruki turned around, she was blushed a bit.

Haruki- K-Kyouya? Its n-not what it looks like I promise. We were just-

Kyouya- I walked in at a bad time. I get it. I'll be leaving now.

I pushed up my glasses and turned around.

Haruki- Kyouya wait.

I speed up a bit and kept walk away from them. Away from that. I wished I never saw that. For the first time in a long time I wanted to punch Tamaki in the face.

Haruki- Kyouya!

I hear her running after me and started to run without thinking. It's that girl! She's messing with my head, making me do thing I'd never do. I looked around and I was outside the school, running in the rose maze. I could hear her still behind me.

Haruki- Kyouya please! Let me explain!

Was she crying? That made me madder than all I had seen before. I didn't want her to cry. I wanted her to always have that beautiful smile I loved so much...I love...I love...not her smile...but...her. I slowed down and came to a stop, trying to catch my breath.

~Haruki's POV~

He stopped...HE STOPPED! I stopped right next to him and grabbed his arm.

Haruki- K-Kyouya p-p-p-please...let me...explain.

Kyouya- N-No need...I hope you and Tamaki are very happy together.

Haruki- No Kyouya...I was helping him. He wanted to confess to Haruhi...so I helped him practice. I told him to pretend I Haruhi and go over how to tell her. T-There's nothing between us I promise…

I felt my heart beat speed up and my breath hitched. It's him. He's doing it. Looking at me like that. His normally cool gaze if full of shock and relief. It's driving me crazy.

Kyouya- *sigh* I guess my reaction was a bit juvenile huh?

I nodded slowly and looked down. I felt his fingers under my chin and he picked it up to meet his gaze. He leaned in slowly until our noses graced each other's.

Kyouya- I'm sorry...just one.

He closed to gap between us. He lips were so soft and warm against mine. His long arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer into him. My hands found their way to his back and were holding onto his shirt. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he face was almost calm…but not quite. I wrapped my arms all the way around him and he patted my head.

Haruki- K-Kyouya...

Kyouya- Yes?

Haruki- I think I...l-love you.

He laughed a bit and tilted my chin up again.

Kyouya- Well I know I love you.


End file.
